Day by Day
by bfe111
Summary: We walked into the hotel and got the room keys. Me and Fang were bunking together. He whispered something so quiet I could barely hear it. Then he took his shirt off and waited to see what I thought about his idea. Then he pulled at my pants zipper!
1. I love you? And a night in BED!

**Hi this is my second fanfiction and I like this one way more than the other. So read. 2 reviews for each chapter and then I will put in the next one.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters. Dr. James is not going to sell it any time soon or at a price in my budget!!**

We were never going back to Antarctica again. I was sure of that.

I was thinking about checking into a hotel.

We were back in New York. Because I wanted to be.

Snap decision, we were going to a hotel. But the rain might have helped me to make my decision!

I walked in aand gave the man my Max Ride card. He look like he was trying to silently flirt with me.

**Fang's POV**

I watched as Max took the Max card to the cashier. He looked as if he was 16-18 ish. I had no idea what I was feeling but I knew in my heart that seeing the cashier try to flirt with Max made me so angry.

Max got our room keys and we all went to sit down in the lobby and pick our mates.

In the end this is how it turned out:

Angel and Nudge

Iggy and Gasman

Fang and Max

Well, when everybody had picked; because you know, Me and Max could care less who we bunked with, OKAY OKAY I might have screamed Max as she was explaining for us to pick wisely. Might have!

**Angel's POV**

I was just talking to Nudge or rather listening to her talk, when I heard one of Fang's thoughts.

_Yes, I get a room with Max!! She is so beautiful! Man I would love to see her in a bikini!_

Man, Fang was so weird!

Let's see what Max is thinking!

_Wow, Fang yelled my name so fast and loud people started looking at me. Then we got to hug as if we had been long lost and then we had found each other. Oh my go, I love that guy so much. I wish he loved me like that. I was savoring every moment of that hug as if me and Fang were like a couple or something._

"Hee Hee Hee!" Angel laughed to herself.

"_Max, Fang is really happy he got a room with you! He said he is going to love sleeping by you! And he also thinks you would look good in a bikini." I thought to Max._

_"Fang, Max really loved it when you guys had to hug to not look suspicious. She said she was savoring every moment of it like you guys were a couple. Fang, please don't hurt Max. She LOVES you. She said your eyes were so beautiful. She said she can get lost in them and then wonder why you guys were not together. Fang she thinks you don't like her." I thought to Fang._

**Fang's POV**

Wow! I had no idea Max LOVED me.

Now, well tonight, I would make her tell me that!

She did not know that I loved her? I loved her more than anything in my entire life.

Tonight, I would forget how nervous I get when I even think about telling her how much I loved her, and suck it up and tell her.

Then hopefully she would tell me that she loves me too.

She is just so hot!

Tonight was going to be good.

**Max's POV**

Wow!!, was pretty much all I could even think right now.

Fang was that happy I got a room with him?

Remind me tomorrow to go shopping with Nudge and get a bikini for Fang.

If he thought I would look that good in one I would definitely show him.

Who knows tonight I might even tell him I loved him!!

He might even love me back!!

**IN FANG AND MAXS' ROOM 9:00**

As far as we knew, everybody else was in there rooms asleep or talking. Probably talking.

Fang looked as if he was going to say something. We had both taken showers already and we were watching a baseball game. Fang really likes baseball now. Did not know that!

His eyes are so beautiful! I get lost in them like at sea in the dark, 5,000 miles away from a light house.

The TV went to a commercial break and I turned to Fang, as he turned to me.

I had no idea what was going on.

I opened my mouth and said we need to talk at the same time he did.

I said he could go first and he turned away obviously deep in thought.

Then he turned to me and we both looked into each others eyes.

"Max,..., I have to say do something and I will only do it if you promise not to run away."

"Alright..., Fang, I..." My thoughts were trashed when he leaned in and kissed me on the lips. I really did not want to run away.

We sat there for about 10 minutes attached to each other.

Then when we finally broke apart, I think we both had looks on our faces like we were sorry we had broken apart.

Then Fang whispered something so quiet I could barely hear it.

"I love you, Max. My sweet, sweet, Max."

Then he ran to the balcony and jumped out.

Rerun... _**HE**_ jumped off and flew away.

He came back about 2 minutes later and kissed me again.

When we broke apart, breathing heavily, I whispered something back.

"Fang, I love you, too. You are the the best thing that ever happened to me."

"You are to Max. I have loved you since we were at the school."

"Fang, I loved you when I first looked into your beautiful dark eyes!"

Then Fang pulled his shirt off, and waited to see what I thought about the idea.

I smiled the biggest I ever have in my life. And he smiled back the biggest he ever had and will.

Then he combed my hair back with his hand and kissed me very deeply.

Then he pulled at my zipper and I returned the favor by taking his belt off.

Soon we were huddled under blankets in the bed and I was on top of Fang.

"Fang, Fang, you are truly the best thing I have ever had. I love you!"

"Max, Max. I know and you know what? You turned me this way, and I never want to be without you again. When we split up it was like flying with one of my wing and the other was missing. I love you so much I think if anything happened to you I would die."

"Fang, why do you have to be so great?"

"Max. like I said You made me this way."

And we slept like that, calm, more relaxed than we had ever been, and with the biggest smiles on our faces.

**Yes Cliffie I wanted to write more, but this was a good ending. Want to know what happens next? Review!! 2 reviews and I will release next chapter. Also I need story ideas so what ever you can come up with put in.**


	2. The Island IN BED AGAIN!

**Thanks for all the reviews and I will updating the same day if you get me my 2 reviews. I have some really good new. Fanglover8974 gave me an interesting idea for the story and I have decided to use it. So read the story and then read all of the reviews. Find the one that says by Fanglover8974. That is where this idea came from. **

**Disclaimer: GUESS!!**

We woke up and got dressed and ready to wake the others.

After we had gotten ready we realized it was 3:30 in the morning.

So needless to say we were all dressed up with no where to go.

We layed down for like 30 minutes and neither of us could go back to sleep.

Then Fang proposed a rather interesting idea.

"Max, when we were flying here I saw this little tiny island about 2 minutes away from here, and the others will not be up for a while. Why don't we go down there while it is cool outside and just lay around and relax?"

"Sure, Fang sounds great."

"Well, we are already ready to go, so come on!!"

"Okay, Mr. Pushy!!"

"You know it will be fun!"

"Yeah I know!"

"Then come on!"

"COMING!!"

Now we were in the air and I had the biggest smile upon my face.

I was thinking about when we would lay down and do _that_ all over again.

I glanced back at Fang to see the huge smile on his face.

I turned back around.

In 2 minutes just like Fang said we were at the island. It was really nice.

ACT BREAK

_**4 hours later**_

I stared into Fang's eyes as I got up. We were already dressed again and about to set off for the hotel.

He said c'mon in that pushy way of his and then we were flying.

We held hands the whole time and smiled at each other. We got lost in each others eyes and almost missed the hotel!

We had reached our destination and were landing on the balcony when I already sensed something was wrong.

I could not explain it but I knew in my heart something was indefinitly wrong.

I could feel Fang's eyes, those big beautiful seas of darkness, on me.

I turned to him and told him how I felt.

He said that he had felt like that too.

We ran as fast as we could to Iggy's room and found that he and the Gasman weren't there.

Then we ran again to Angel and Nudge's room.

They too were gone.

I glanced at a clock. 6:30.

No way in the world all of the flock had woken up before now.

I tried to tell myself they were fine they were just probably eating downstairs.

We rushed frantic down the stairs. We had tried waiting for the elevator but I almost had a cow. I was wrong because we were on the 9th floor. We are in shape but not that good.

I really didn't care that if I had asthma I would be dead right now.

Look in the dictionary for the word freaking out. There is a picture of an avian girl with blond hair without her flock. Yeah that was me.

The flock being missing fueled me.

I was glad Angel wasn't hear to read my mind because even though the flock was gone, if that had been Fang, I think I would have been dead inside, where it really mattered.

At least I still had him. If they had all been gone, all hope in me would have flat at disappeared like an ice cube in a hot tub.

We walked towards the door to the lobby and a skull splitting pain erupted into my head.

I fell to the floor.

Immediatly I knew what it was. It was Angel.

My Baby had gotten a new power.

I knew it was her because when she says something in your head you can fell when she in there until she get's out.

The pain had that feeling but it added Pain to the mix.

Great, Angel was in pain, the whole flock was missing, and I could feel Angel's pain.

Great, RIGHT?

**Okay, for starters, some of the characters may be ooc but that is okay. I love criticism so don't be afraid to tell me what you don't like.**


End file.
